Vampire Knight:A New Love Story:Zero and Tsukiko
by Vampire15541
Summary: My story is about Zero and my character Tsukiko and her sisters and Adio and Kaname and the some of the other Vampire Knight Characters.
1. Cross Academy:Night Class

My name Tsukiko Kayo and my older sister is Kumiko and my middle sister is Masami, we are pureblood vampires. We attend the night class with, Kaname Kuran, Zero Kiryu, Aido Hanabusa, Kain Akatuski and Ruka Souren they are all our friends.

My sister is dating Kaname and Masami is married to Aido and she is six months pregnant with their first child. Everyone knows I'm in love with Zero and so is he, but he doesn't talk to me much and my sister and Kaname are trying to get Zero to ask me out, but it isn't going to well.

My sisters and I are in our dorm getting dressed and gathering our books. I said, "sis you are so lucky to have a guy like Kaname, I wish Zero would give me the time of day and ask me out, he has to know I like him right?" Kumiko said, "sis Kaname and I are really trying to push Zero along but it doesn't seem to be working out to well."

Masami said, "we are trying to tell Zero to ask you out but he won't budge at all sis, even Aido can't convince him to do anything either." We heard a knock on the door and Kumiko opened it and it was Kaname and Zero. Kaname kissed my sister's lips lightly and I said, "hi Kaname, Aido and Zero"

Kaname said, "hi Tsukiko, how are you doing today and you also my beautiful angel?" We both shrugged our shoulders and I said, "we should get going before were late."

We left the room and I shut the door, and Kaname held my sister's hand and they walked ahead of Zero and I. Aido and Masami walked behind us and they were holding hands and Aido was telling Masami a funny joke and giggled. I said, "so Zero how is your day going so far?" He said, "pretty good, so what did you do all day?" "I slept and read some of my manga," I said.

Zero smiled, he has a beautiful smile and I smiled back at him. Zero isn't the only guy who like's me Kain also like's me and he plan's on asking me out soon, but I don't know when and I like him too, but I care for Zero more. We arrived at our first class and Kaname and my sis sat together and I sat down and Zero never sit's with me, so Kain sat down next to me.

He said, "good evening Tsukiko, I wanted to ask you a question?" I said, "good evening to you too and what would you like to ask me?" "I was wondering if you would consider being my girlfriend?" Kain said. I said, "I.." I glanced over at Zero and he wasn't looking at me, but I'm pretty sure he heard what Kain asked me.

I looked back over towards Kain and said, "yes, Kain I would love to be your girlfriend." He said, "really, yes!" he kissed my cheek and my sisters looked over towards me and gave me the look and I knew they wanted to talk to me. So after class was over, we went to the court yard to talk and Kaname, Kain, Zero, and Aido were in the court yard also talking.

Kumiko said, "sis why in the hell did you agree to go out with Kain?" I said, "sis I care for Zero a lot and you know that, but I can't just wait around forever for Zero to ask me out. I do care for Kain too, it's just I don't want to be alone anymore." I felt tears coming but I held them in and my sisters gave me a hug and Masami said, "good luck, and who knows maybe someday you will be with Zero."

Kaname said, "so Kain how long have you liked Tsukiko?" Kain said, "for a long time, basically since the first day I saw her." Zero was thinking the same thing also in his head. Kaname felt really bad for Zero, because he knows how much he care's for me. It's just he was to stupid and to stubborn to ask me out. Aido said, "man, Kaname and Kain you guys are the most lucky guys at this school. Tsukiko and Kumiko are the most beautiful girls here, I am so happy I'm dating Masami she is so hot and she's the sweetest girl ever."

Ruka walked passed the guys and over toward my sisters and I. She sat down next to me and said, "Tsukiko, I heard Kain asked you out." I said, "yes he did and I agreed to be his girlfriend." "I wouldn't blame you, he's pretty fine, and I just hate how Zero didn't ask you out. Do you know also that he doesn't want to go out with any of the other girl's here but you." Ruka said. I said, "then how come didn't he ask me out?" Kumiko said, "sis, the reason why he didn't is plain and simple, he's stupid and stubborn." I nodded in agreement, Ruka is one of our closet and dearest friends to us, all three of us grew up together, along with Kaname and Zero.

Kaname said, "you better take good care of her Kain." Kain said, "don't worry I will." Zero couldn't stand it anymore and he walked away and I saw him walking away. I stood up and ran after him and I ran past Kain and Kaname. I said, "Zero wait" he stopped and turned around to face me and he said, "how could you?"

I said, "well was I supposed to wait forever for you to ask me out Zero, because I was getting tired of waiting and you knew how much I cared about you and I just couldn't wait anymore. I didn't want to be alone anymore I couldn't stand it." Zero said, "look I'm sorry, it's just I haven't been in a long term relationship in a very long time and I just want to make sure I find the right girl this time." "So I'm guessing I'm not the right girl?" I said.

"Your are the right girl Tsukiko it's just I waited to long and now I've lost you," Zero said. He walked away and I didn't hold in my tears this time. I wiped away my tears and walked back over towards Kain, Aido and Kaname. Kain put his arm around my waist and held me close to him. Kumiko walked over to Kaname and they held hands and Masami and Aido held hands. We are all in a great relationship's, it's just I still care about Zero.


	2. The Next Evening:The Party

_ Aido is throwing a party for the night class and my sister and I are in our room's getting ready and Kaname and Kain will be here soon to get us from our room. I'm wearing a short white dress, and silver high heel shoes. I brushed my long brown hair and I left it down, and I'm wearing silver hoops and silver fairy necklace. Kumiko did my makeup for me. She is wearing a dress similar to me but it's shorter and is black, she is also wearing the same kind of hoops and a silver butterfly necklace and she left her hair down also and did her makeup. She's wearing black high heel shoes. Masami is wearing a short purple dress and black high heal shoes, silver hoops and two bracelets on each wrist._

Kaname knocked on the door and I opened it and my sister and I came out of the room. Kaname, Aido and Kain nearly passed out, and Kaname said, "angel you look drop dead gorgeous, I could just eat you up." Kumiko laughed and she kissed Kaname. Kain said, "Tsukiko you looked very hot and stunning." I kissed him and all six of us walked down the hallway to the dance hall, where the party is being held, no one from the day class is aloud at the party, since none of them know were all vampires. Zero is leaning against the wall and Aido walked over towards him. Zero said, "damn, Tsukiko look's beautiful tonight." Aido said, "well it's your fault man for not asking her out sooner."

Zero glared at Aido and smacked in the back of the head and he fell on the ground with a loud thud. Zero walked away and walked over towards Kain, Kaname, Kumiko and I. I saw Zero walking over towards us and he stopped right in front of me and I said, "hey Zero how are you doing?" Zero said, "good and how about you?" I said, "good, and also Zero I think we should talk just the two of us in private." Zero said, "if that is all right with you Kain?" Kain said, "that's fine Zero." Kain kissed my cheek and Zero took my hand and led me upstairs to his room, no one knew where he was taking me accept my sister, Kaname and Ruka. They all knew what Zero was planning because they helped him, but they don't what he is going to ask me.

Zero opened his bedroom door and I walked in and sat down on his bed and he sat next to me. Zero said, "Tsukiko there is just something I want to ask you." I said, "ok what is it?" "Would you consider cheating on Kain and fooling around with me,?" Zero said. Zero looked at my face and I looked shocked and angry at the same time. I said, "Zero how can you even suggest that to me! I would never do that to Kain ever!" Zero said, "but Tsukiko I love you" I said, "you may say you love me Zero but you sure as hell aren't acting like it! Zero I won't do what you said because I'm in love with Kain and I'm telling the truth and I'm also sorry I ever loved someone like you and I bet you don't even really love me. Your just saying that, to make me feel better, goodbye Zero." I stood up and opened the door and slammed it shut and I walked downstairs. Zero said to himself, "I do love you Tsukiko and I blew it."

Kaname and my sister saw me walking downstairs and they knew I was angry, they could feel it radiating off my body and they knew it didn't go well with Zero. Kain walked over towards me and held me in his arms, which calmed me down and he kissed me on the lips. I saw Zero walking downstairs and I said, "Kain let's go back to your room please." Kain said, "all right love, we'll go." We walked right passed Zero and I went upstairs to Kain's room. Zero walked over towards my sister and Kaname. Kumiko said, "so I take it that it didn't go well?" Zero said, "no you think" Kaname said, "don't you get angry at my girl Kiryu."

Kumiko said, "that's enough boys, so Zero what did you ask her any way?" Zero told them and Kaname said, "why on earth would you ask her that?" Kumiko said, "you don't ask that of a girl, man Zero what's with you?" Zero said, "you want to know what's wrong with me? I'll tell you, I love Tsukiko always have and always will! I told her and she blew it back in my face." Kaname said, "I thought you would never say that?" Kumiko said, "I'm still mad about what you asked her to do, but I'm glad you told her you loved her and I will talk to my sister tomorrow night." Masami said, "Zero I feel so bad for you, I know how much you lover my sister so Aido and I are here for you if you need us. Kaname hugged Zero quickly and Kaname and Kumiko left to go to his room. Aido and Masami walked upstairs to his room, Zero left to go to his room also. 

_Kain and I are lying under the covers of his bed and he's holding me tight and is kissing my neck. Kain is thinking, "man that was the best time I ever had with a girl." He caressed my cheek and kissed my neck again and then my lips. I started to stir and I opened my eyes and said, in a low sexy voice, "hello sexy." He said, "hello to you to sexy." I kissed his lips and I ran my hands over his chest and I said, "I love your body Kain." We ended up sleeping together again and again and we fell asleep afterwards. _

_Meanwhile Kaname and my sister are making out on his bed. Kaname all ready took off all of Kumiko's clothes and her shoes. Kumiko unbuttoned his shirt and tossed it to the floor. Now they were both just in their undergarments and they disappeared in less than a minute. They slept together and did it longer then Kain and I, they fell asleep afterwards also. _

_Aido and Masami were lying in his bed and he was rubbing her belly and said, "baby I can't wait for our child to be born and I know she will be just has beautiful as you are." Masami kissed him and Aido held her and they fell asleep._

_ I awoke the next evening and I looked over and Kain was gone. I heard the shower running and I got out of bed and almost fell because I was so sore. I wrapped the bed sheet around me and Kain came out of the bathroom. He just had a towel wrapped around his waist and beads of water were running down his hair and over his chiseled chest. He said, "good evening sweet heart." I said, "good evening to you also." I walked over to him and he pulled the blanket from around me and tossed it on the ground and I wrapped my arms around his waist. I felt his towel move and it fell on top of my feet. Kain kissed me and kissed down my neck and he kept on kissing me, until he heard a knock on the door. Kain said, "who ever it is go away, I'm busy."_

Kaname said, "Kain it's me, Katsumi need's to talk her sister." I said, "tell her I'm coming." "Ok, I'll tell her," Kaname said. Kain kissed me one last time and released me and I took a quick shower and got dressed. I kissed Kain and opened the door and closed it. I walked downstairs and I saw Zero sitting in the lounge talking to my sister and Kaname. Masami and Aido were also talking to Zero and they all looked at me. I said, "what is he doing sis?" Kumiko said, "sit down sister now" I said, "ok, fine." I sat down across from Zero. Kaname said, "Tsukiko, we wanted to talk to you about what happened between Zero and you, and also he wanted to tell you something also." Kumiko said, "I know what Zero asked was wrong sis, but I want you to give him another chance to explain himself to you all right." I said, "ok, fine whatever he can have one more chance." 

_Masami said, "so Zero what would you like to say to my sister?" Zero said, "Tsukiko, I apologize for what I asked of you yesterday evening. I admit it was wrong and I'll never ask that of you again. I was serious when I said I loved you Tsukiko I really truly do love you, it's just I'm jealous because you and Kain are together. Also I'm angry at myself for not asking you out sooner and I will wait for you Tsukiko, I won't give up until I get the chance to be your man." I felt tears running down my cheek and Zero came over to me and knelt in front of me and wiped away my tears. He said, "there's no need for tears my dear girl." I said, "Zero that was very sweet what you said to me, but it doesn't change anything. I'm going to stay with Kain, I'm sorry to say this but I really love him with all my heart, but that doesn't mean we can't be friends. I would like to be friends, but I don't think we'll ever be more then that." _

_Zero said, "how can you say this to me, I love you Tsukiko, why are you throwing it back in my face like this?" "Zero what do you expect me to do, dump Kain and go out with you? I won't do that, why don't you just except the fact I love someone else and get on with your life," I said. "I can't, don't ask that of me, I love and care for you to damn much to do that. I won't stop until I have you in my arms and get to be with you forever," Zero said. He stood up and took off and ran outside. Kaname said, "Tsukiko, Zero poured his heart out to you and you reject him. How could you do that to him?" Masami said, "come on sis they was the most honest and loving apology I ever heard, even Aido doesn't say those kind's of things to me." _

_Aido glared at my sister and said, "I to do say those things to you sweetie." "You do, but it take's you forever to say them to me and I have to practically pull the words out of you, hunny. Well when our child is born I expect you to say those thing's to Tomiko ," Masami said. Aido replied, "of course I will baby and I will love this child just has much as I love you." Masami kissed his lips lightly and they stood up and left, it was my sister's check up on the baby. "Kaname don't tell me you agree with him and that I should just dump Kain and go out with him,?" I said. Kaname said, "I'm just saying you need to be more considerate of other people's feelings and give Zero a chance god damn't women!" _

_Kumiko said, "hunny calm down, stop over reacting." I'm not over reacting, I just want to know why she won't give him a chance that's all," Kaname said. I said, "it's because I'm with another man and I don't plan on leaving him for another guy, it's not right. I don't love Zero anymore and I don't plan to love him ever again! So let's just drop the damn subject and move on! Zero will find another girl any way and you know he hardly ever tell's the truth. So he could be lying about loving me any way." Kaname said, "how could you think that Zero is lying about loving you. I know for a fact that he does. He will never go out with another girl, because he love's you so much. He'll will wait for you for the rest of his life. He told me he won't rest until he have's you and he won't stop at nothing to posses you either. I know very damn well that you still love, you can't deny your feelings Tsukiko it's not right." Kumiko said, "Kaname let's go, there is no way of talking any sense into her." _

_K__aname and Kumiko left the lounge and went in search of Zero. I stood up and I walked right into Kain. He said, "sweetie are you ok?" I shook my head no and threw my arms around him and he held on to me tightly. I thought about all those things Kaname said to me. I thought to myself, "Kaname is right, I still love Zero and I always will. It's just I love Kain to and I don't know what to do about it." Kain was wondering what I was thinking about and he also wanted to know what was wrong. Kain stroked my back and ran is fingers threw my long brown hair. He lifted my head up with is hand and his lip's captured mine and he kissed me softly and gently on the lips. He said, "why don't we go for a walk angel?" I nodded yes and he took my hand and we went outside. As we were walking around I saw Kaname and Kumiko sitting with Zero and talking to him. _

_Zero looked over and caught me looking at him, I looked away and he saw Kain holding my hand. I could feel the anger radiating off his body, he wasn't very happy right now, and I knew something bad was going to happen. Zero said, "Kain, I wish to speak to you alone, now!" Kain and I walked over towards Zero and Kain said, "sure, Kiryu we may speak." Kain kissed my cheek and Zero and Kain walked over towards the back of the school. Kain said, "what do you wish to talk about, Zero?" Zero said, "I guess I'll have to except the fact your with her, but if you do anything to hurt her, I will kill you myself." Kain said, "I understand Zero, I wouldn't do anything to hurt her. I can understand what your feeling too, you love her don't you?" "Yes I do, that's why I want you to protect her and love her. Don't let any harm come to her or you'll have to answer to me," Zero said. _

_Kain nodded yes and they both walked back over to the court yard. I saw Kain and Zero walking back over towards us, and Kain grabbed my hand and took me back inside the dormitories. Kaname, and Kumiko walked inside also and went to their rooms. Kumiko is spending the night in Kaname's and I'm going to spend the night in Kain's. As I was sleeping, I was wondering how the next couple of weeks would go. Aido and Masami were out at dinner when they got back they saw Zero and Masami said, "so I see you had a talk with Kain." Zero said, "yes I did, I told him to take good care of her and if he does anything to hurt her I will kill him myself." Aido said, "damn man you told him and I agree with you, he better take good care of her because you know I love Tsukiko and Kumiko like sisters and Kain would hurt her, he would have to answer to me. The three of them walked inside and went to their rooms. _


	3. Five Weeks Later

_It's been five some what good, weeks at school. Zero as been handling Kain and I going out a lot better. What Kaname said about Zero won't go out with any other girl, is right. Girls are always throwing themselves at him, but he turns all of them down. Kain and I been going together for almost a month now and Kaname and my sister's relationship couldn't be any stronger. I just wish Kaname would pop the question, but for some reason he is waiting. Lately by stomach has been hurting so I went the school's vampire medical room in the school and had some test run. The doctor said it would be ready by today, so after class I'm going to see him._

_ After class I told Kain where I was going and he said he would wait for me outside the office. Kumiko and Kaname are going on a date for their 6 year anniversary. Kain and I walked over to the medical office and I walked inside and sat down to wait. Kain stood outside and leaned against the wall. Doctor. Kami came out with my test results. He said, "Tsukiko, I don't know how to tell you this but you are with child." I said, "I'm with what?" "Your going to be a mother," he said. I said, "oh my god, this is the happiest day of my life, wait until I tell Kain!" I shook the doctor's hand and ran out the door and I found Kain. _

_He said, "so what's the verdict?" I said, "Kain, I'm pregnant." He said, "seriously?" I nodded yes and he pulled me into his arms and kissed me and said, "this is the happiest day of my life, I love you so much Tsukiko." I said, "I love you too." I kissed him and we walked down the hallway hand in hand. We walked past Kumiko, Masami Kaname and Aido in the hall way. Kumiko asked, "sis so what's up with you?" I said, "your going to be aunt" Kumiko gave me a big hung and said, "congrats sis." Masami said, "congrats sis" she gave me a hug and so did Aido and Kaname said, "yes congrats Kain and Tsukiko." Kain and Kaname shook hands and we said goodbye to them and walked back to our room. Kaname said, "when Zero find's out he's going to loose it." Kumiko nodded in agreement and said, "so are you going to tell him?" _

_Kaname was about to say something, but Kumiko said, "you will that's great hunny, now I got to go bye." She kissed him quickly and ran down the hallway to her room, Masami and Aido tried to follow them, but Kaname grabbed his shoulder and Kaname said, "your coming with me Aido." He ran a hand threw his hair and they walked down the hallway to Zero's room. _

_He knocked on the door and Zero opened it and said, "Kaname come on in." Kaname walked in and stood by the window. Zero said, "what's up?" Kaname said, "I have some news about Tsukiko and Kain." Aido said, "it's not good news either and Kaname is going to tell you all about it." He pushed Kaname out of the way and ran out the door and went to go find Masami and Kumiko. "What did they break up or something,?" Zero asked. "Not it exactly, I don't know how to tell you this Zero, but," Kaname started to say. Zero said, "but what? Come on you can tell me, I can handle anything." _

_Kaname said, "are you sure?" Zero nodded yes and Kaname continued, "Zero, Tsukiko is pregnant." Zero started to laugh and said, "your kidding right?" Kaname shook his head no and said, "I wish I was, but it's true." Zero said, "no this can't be happening, now I'll never have her, I'll never be able to hold her in my arms. I just wish that was my child growing inside of her and not Kain. He's one lucky son of a bitch. He get's to do everything with her, love her, give her a family and be with her forever and I will never be able to do those things with her." Zero could feel tears trailing down his cheek and he wiped them away. Kaname said, "you don't know that, I know that you two will be together, I just don't know when." Zero said, "thanks' Kaname you're a true friend and I wish you nothing but the best with Kumiko." Kaname patted his shoulder and left the room. Zero said to himself, "your wrong Kaname I'll never be with her, because now she is having Kain's child, and Kain will never let her go now, but I won't live without Tsukiko either." _

_Kain and I are sitting on his bed talking, and he is resting his left hand over my stomach. I said, "so what are you hoping for girl or boy?" Kain said, "it doesn't matter to me love, I'm just happy with what ever we have because it's your's and mine." I kissed his lips lightly and rested my left hand over top of his. I heard a knock on the door and Kain got up and opened the door. It was Kumiko and she said, "Kain may I borrow my sister for a couple of minutes?" He said, "sure, but not to long she need's to rest, she said she's tired." Kumiko nodded and I stood up and walked outside the hallway with her. _

_We walked down the hallway and sat down on a bench. I said, "so what do you want to talk about?" She said, "do you wish that child growing inside of you was Zero's?" "No, why would you even ask me a question like that sis," I said. "I juts asked you a simple questions what's so wrong with what I asked you any way?" Kumiko said. I said, "sis it's very wrong what you asked, You don't ask someone if they wish another man was the father of their child that's just wrong. I don't want this child to be Zero's I love Kain not Zero, so just drop it and stay the hell out of my life!" I stood up and ran down the hallway to Kain and I's room. Kumiko said to herself, "man what the hell is wrong with my sister, she never yell's at me like that." Kaname was walking down the hallway and saw Kumiko. He sat down next to her and said, "babe, what's wrong?" She said, "just hold me, I'll tell you later hunny." Kaname put his arm around Kumiko and held her close to him, to comfort her. _


	4. Three Months Later

_It's been three months and my stomach has gotten a little bit bigger, Masami had her baby and she is so adorable, Aido and her are inside the school for safety reasons because hunters have been known to break into the school and someone would come after them and the child more in likely. Kain went to town to buy something, but I'm not sure what he's getting. I don't know he's going to propose to me. We also don't know that the hunter, Zero's old hunter trainer is in town and is coming to Cross Academy, even though he is banished from coming back. He's coming to kill Zero, because he doesn't trust him and also he doesn't understand why the rest of the school council didn't kill him yet. _

_I'm sitting in the gardens reading a book. Kumiko and Kaname are there to keep a eye on me while Kain is gone. Zero is patrolling the school grounds, to watch out for day class students and hunters. Kain is one his way back to school. He has the ring in his pocket and he's by the pool. When the hunter jumps out of the woods in front of him. Kain said, "what are you doing here, Toga?" He said, "to find Zero and kill him." "I won't let you kill him, if you do you'll hurt my dear girl Tsukiko." Kain said. " So your with that pathetic pure blood vampire. You impregnated her with your child, we don't need anymore more vampires in this world, so I guess I'll have to kill her too," Toga said. Kain said, "you better not lay a finger on my girl, not now or ever." Kain rushed towards him and punched him in the face. He conjured up a fire ball in his hand and aimed it for Toga's head, but he missed. _

_Zero heard the commotion and ran towards the noise. Toga said, "your not has strong has you used to be Kain, it's because of that girl, your feelings for her have weekend you." Toga pulled out his gun and shot Kain. Zero pulled out his gun and shot at Toga and hit him in the arm. Toga said, "Zero, we meet again!" While Zero and Toga were fighting, Kain found a piece of paper and wrote a note for me, and put it in his pocket. Toga dogged Zero's attacks and Kain grabbed Toga from behind and, but Toga stabbed Kain in the chest and slit his throat, his head was hanging on by a flap of skin. Blood ran down his neck and chest, Zero grabbed Toga's sword when he wasn't looking and stabbed him in the chest and chopped his head off. _

_Zero dropped the sword and walked towards Kain. "Zero, I'm going to die very soon. I wrote this note I want you to give it to Tsukiko, and promise me you'll take good care of her. I know how much you love her, just like I do. I know for a fact that she love's you more then she does me. I could always see it, I'm... sorry...that...I took....your....girl..away .....you...tell.....Tsukiko..I love..her..." Kain said with his last bit of breathe. Kain's head fell off his body and rolled on the ground. Kaname and Kumiko heard the noise and came to find Zero. _

_They did and Kumiko saw Kain dead and also the hunter. Kaname saw me running down the path, he piked up Kain's head and Zero and him stood in front of Kain's body and held Kain's head behind his back . I said, "what's going on guy's what is with all the blood every where?" Kumiko said, "Zero was fighting the hunter, and Zero killed him, to protect..." "To protect who? Kumiko where is Kain?" I asked. Kumiko said, "um...um...Tsukiko Kain is.." I said, "sis where the hell is Kain. Will someone please tell me what the hell is going on here?" Kumiko said, "Tsukiko I will tell you want's going, but this is going to really hurt you. I just don't know how I can tell you, this but Kain is dead." I laughed and said, "your joking right, Kain's not dead he went to the town to get something, he'll be back soon." _

_My sister knew I was trying to deny the fact that Kain is dead. I said, "sis he's not dead and he'll be back very soon" Kumiko said, "sis he's not coming back, just accept he's gone." "How do I know your not lying and that Zero killed Kain," I said. Kaname said, "because Zero was fighting the hunter to protect Kain. He didn't want you to get hurt, the hunter was going to kill you also, and Zero couldn't allow that so he killed him, but he was to late to save Kain." "Your all lying, Kain is coming back," I said. Kumiko heard a noise, Kaname dropped Kain's head by accident. It rolled on the ground and it stopped by my feet and his dead eyes looked up at me. I felt the tears dripping down my cheek's and turned around. Zero said, "it's going to be all right. I tried to safe him Tsukiko but it was to late, I'm sorry. I found this in Kain's pocket." _

_Zero handed me a little black box. I opened it and it was a diamond ring. It was an engagement ring and I said, "Zero I just lost my boyfriend and you give me the ring." "I thought you would want it, " Zero said. I said, "How can you give me the engagement ring that Kain was going to give to me. Zero don't you ever think about other's people's feelings, beside your own?" Zero said, "Tsukiko there is no need to overreact or yell" "I'm not over reacting or yelling, I just lost my one true love and you give me my engagement ring. Your are so inconsiderate of other people's feelings." Zero said, "fine if your going to be like this I don't want to talk to you." Zero took off and my sister glared at me and I said, "what?" Kumiko said, "there you go again, pissing off Zero and making him leave again, go talk to him." "What if I don't want to," I replied back. _

_My sister gave me a evil stare and I said, "ok I'll go talk to him." I walked away and went to Zero's room. I knocked one the door and he said, "who the hell is it!" I said, "it's me Zero, can we talk please?" "I don't want to talk to you anymore, and I don't ever want to see you again either!" Zero said. I said, "fine, then I guess I should just end my life because if you don't want to be with me. I love you Zero and if you don't want me then I'll just go kill myself, because I won't live without you." I ran off and Zero opened his door and saw me running down the hallway he didn't' think I was serious. Kaname and Kumiko were walking down the hallway and Kumiko said, "how did it go?" Zero said, "I didn't want to talk to her, and she said if I don't want to be with her, she said she was going to kill herself, isn't that funny, I know she's not serious." _

_Kumiko hit Zero in the back of the head and said, "of course she's serious, now go find my sister and stop her!" Zero nodded and ran off to find me. He looked all over school for me, but he couldn't find me. He finally arrived at the pool and he saw sitting where Kain's body was all that was left was a puddle of dried up blood. I was pounding the ground in anger and sadness. I said, "Kain how could you leave me here all alone! How could you think I could live without you, we were supposed to raise our child together, but now I'm all alone and no one to love me, or take care of our child." I heard someone say," Your not alone Tsukiko." _

_I stood up and turned around and saw Zero. I ran over towards him and straight into his arms. Zero wrapped his arms around me and just held me. He said, "I'm here for you Tsukiko I always have been and I always will be. I will love you for a eternity and I will love this child also." I was crying into Zero's shirt and I lifted up my head. I said, "you know this child could be your's if you wanted it to be." Zero shook his head no and said, "has much as I would love that, I would like for a piece of Kain to still be in this world." I kissed Zero's cheek and held on to him tighter. Zero rubbed my back and stroked my hair. He lifted up my head and wiped away my tears and kissed me on the lips for the first time. He kissed me for about three minutes. He pulled away and handed me a note and said, "it's from Kain, but I'll let you read it later in private." _

_I put the note in the pocket in my dress. I saw Kaname, Kumiko and Masami walking outside towards Zero and I. My sister ran over to me and hugged me and said, "sis I'm so sorry that Kain is gone, but I know you'll be happy with Zero and I will always be here for you, if you need me." I hugged her back and Kaname gave me a friendly hug and so did Masami, Aido was inside watching the Tomiko and Masami said, "sis if you need anything you ask me and I'll be here for you." I hugged her again and we all walked inside together._


	5. Five Months Later

_Zero and I are finally together and I'm so happy and my baby is due in another month and we are so excited, , but I still miss Kain. He was my first second true love and my first life mate but now I have Zero and his my second life mate and also my first true love. I'm in our room getting ready. I slip on a long sleeve light purple dress and tied in in the back in bow. I brushed my long brown hair and I took two pieces of my hair in the front and braided them. I put on my makeup and put in small silver hoops and I put on low heeled black shoes. Zero just got of the bathroom from his shower. _

_He just has a towel wrapped around him and some of the water is dripping down his hair and down his chiseled chest. I said, "good morning hunny." Zero said, "good morning to you also sweetie." Zero took his towel off and dried his hair and walked over towards his dresser and slipped on his boxers. He also got out a pair of blue jeans and slipped them on. He got out a black short sleeve shirt and put it over his head. He slipped on black socks and black boots. He brushed his hair and walked over towards me. He kissed my stomach and kissed my lips lightly and we left our room. We were meeting my sister and Kaname, we are going for lunch. We sat down outside on a bench, when Kaname, Kumiko, Aido and Masami walked outside. Kumiko is wearing a strapless, short black dress and silver hoops and a fairy necklace and black high heeled shoes. _

_Kaname is wearing white pant's and a brown long sleeve shirt with the top two buttons open at the top and he's wearing black boots also. Aido is wearing whit pants and red short sleeve shirt and black boots, Masami is wearing a blue jean skirt and a pink spaghetti strap shirt and brown sandals. Kumiko and I hugged each other and she rubbed my stomach for some odd reason and said, "I can't wait to be a aunt again sis." I said, "well I'm glad your happy sis, just has I am, also Kaname I was wondering are you ever going to propose to my sister?" _

_Kaname looked at me funny and said, "well..um...I...don't..someday, is that a right answer?" Kumiko said, "nope hunny that's not really a good answer for me, just tell me yes or no" Kaname thought for a little bit and said, "yes, I will propose to you sometime but I'm not going to tell you when." Kumiko shook her head and said, "come on guys, let's go to lunch." What Kumiko doesn't know is that Kaname is going to propose to her at the restaurant. We all left the school together and went into town to eat lunch, we sometime's do eat lunch in town at a restaurant. We walked into the restaurant and we were taking to our usual table and Zero pulled out my chair and I sat down and he pushed my chair in, Kaname and Aido did the same and we started looking through our menu's. Masami was feeding Tomiko her food and the waiter came over and, Kumiko, Masami and I ordered water and the guys ordered coke. _

_Zero said, "so sweetie I can't wait until Yuriko is born" I said, "I can't wait either, but hunny we have one more month to wait." He kissed my cheek and the waiter came back with our drinks. I ordered a grilled chicken salad, Masami ordered a chicken and Kumiko ordered catfish and the guys all ordered steaks. Tomiko started to cry so Masami took her into the bathroom, her diaper needed to be changed. She came back in about ten minutes and put her back in her high chair. Aido said, "Tomiko were you a good girl for momma?" Tomiko giggled and said, "dada!" Masami said, "she said her first word" she kissed the top of her head and she giggled again. Kaname stood up and kneeled next to Kumiko and said, "darling will you marry me?" Kumiko said, "Kaname I thought you would never ask and the answer is yes!" He slipped a ring with a gold band and three rubies on it on her ring finger. _

_We clapped and Kaname and Kumiko kissed. We left the restaurant and we were heading home I started to feel some pain and said, "Zero my water broke hunny!" They got me back to the school has fats as they could and I was in labor for eight hours and I gave birth to Kain and I's daughter Yuriko. She had red hair and my brown eyes and I said, "she is so tiny and so beautiful." Zero said, "just like her mother." I saw him slip a gold ring with three diamonds on it onto my finger and I kissed him. Everyone thought she was the most cutest baby ever. I said, "I just wish Kain was here to see her Zero." He said, "babe, you know that he is here in spirit watching over us and I'm he love's his daughter just has I do." Zero kissed me on the forehead and said, "now my darling you should get some rest and I will put Tomiko in her crib and I will lie by your side." _

_I nodded yes and I closed my eyes and Zero picked up Yuriko and placed her gently in her crib and pulled her whit blanket over her and put a little teddy bear in her crib, so she could hold it. Zero kissed her forehead twice and she fell asleep instantly. Zero walked over to the bed and took off his clothes and slipped on his pajama bottoms and got into bed beside me and wrapped his arms around my waist and held me. I was so happy, I hope that Zero and I will have our child together soon. _


	6. The Weddings

_Today was Kumiko and Kaname's wedding, it was held at the school and everyone form the night class was invited. Masami, Ruka and I were Kumiko's brides maids and Zero and Aido were Kaname's best men. The wedding was so beautiful and now it was time for Kaname and Kumiko to say their vows to each other. Kaname said, "Kumiko my darling, I promise to lover you and care for you for the rest of our lives together. I promise to always to be faithful to you and love our children just has much as I love you and now I am complete now that I have you in my life." Kumiko said, "Kaname I promise to love you and always be there for you when you need me and I will cherish our love forever and ever. I will love the children we have together and remain faithful to you forever and ever also." They kissed and everyone stood up and clapped, it was the most beautiful wedding ever._

_Zero and I's wedding was two weeks later and it was held at the school also and was pretty much the same has Kaname and Kumiko's. It was Zero's turn to say his vows to me. He said, "Tsukiko I promise to be faithful to you and love you forever and if I didn't have you in my life I wouldn't be complete. I all ready love our daughter has much as I love you and I will love our other children just has much." I said, "Zero I promise to love you and be there for always and I would be lost without you and I will love you until time stops and I will love our children to come just has I love you now." _

_Both of our weddings were beautiful and my sisters and I were so happy that we found our soul mate's and started our family all ready. Kumiko's twins are due in another six months and their both girls. Kaname and her are going to name them Harumi and Hiromi. Kaname is so happy he's going to be a dad and Zero and I will be expecting our child in another eight months and so will Masami and Aido. Were hoping for another girl and we are going to name her Kitara and Masami and Aido are also hoping for another girl and they are going to name her Kaori. We are very happy and so in love with our men that we hope nothing will ever ruin this precious moment._


	7. Epilogue

_It's been five years since Kain passed away and my sisters and I couldn't be any happier, but I still miss Kain I just wish he was here to see his daughter grow up. Yuriko is five years old now and Kitara is two years old and Kaname and Kumiko's twins Harumi and Hiromi are both four years old now and they are so adorable and Masami and Aido's daughter Tomiko is five years old and Kaori is one year old and she also adorable. We are all happy with our marriages and we can't wait until we expand our family even more, but that is another story and I will tell you about that one later._


End file.
